jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden
These are some side stories from Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Dreamworks Dragons. Chapter 1: Practicing the act Day 1 *(Inside the Justice Guardians' rental Viking house) *Jaden: Okay, big bro. Since we don't want our enemies to find out your human and dragon forms are one in the same, we're gonna have to pretend they're separate beings. *Jeffrey: Right. *turns into his dragon form* *Jaden: *pets Dragon-Jeffrey's snout* When you're in your dragon form, we'll pretend that this is a real dragon-rider bond seeing how you're my dragon and I'm your rider. *Dragon-Jeffrey: Right. ...! Oops! Nearly forgot. I can't speak around our enemies while I'm in my dragon form. *Jaden: Right. You've got think and act like any other dragon here on Berk. We don't want the enemies to get suspicious. * Dragon-Jeffrey: *nods* * Jaden: *smiles while petting Dragon-Jeffrey's snout* So let's practice this act for the whole day. * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* * Jaden: *smiles* Think you can handle it? * Dragon-Jeffrey: *nods* * Jaden: *smiles and scratches Dragon-Jeffrey's chin* Good boy! * Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily and speaks by using telepathy* Just in case i need anything though, i could use my telepathy. Nobody will hear it except us. * Jaden: *thinks to himself* Right. Good plan. But only use it when you really need to. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *nods* *Jaden: *smiles and rubs Dragon-Jeffrey's big belly* Who's my big brave dragon? Who is he? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* *Jaden: *smiles while still rubbing* Yes you are! Yes you are! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* *Jaden: *smiles* Now come on. Let's go outside for a while. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *(Dragon-Jeffrey goes through the front door but gets stuck half-way through) *Jaden: ...! *chuckles* Stuck again, boy? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *nods* *Jaden: *smiles* It's okay, Legend Wings. I'll get you through. *starts to push Dragon-Jeffrey's big butt* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *Jaden: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's butt* Come on, boy! You can do it!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls* *Jaden: *struggles as he pushes* Wow! You sure have gotten bigger! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles* *(With one final push, Dragon-Jeffrey comes loose) *Jaden: *smiles* Atta boy! * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles and licks Jaden* * Jaden: *chuckles and hugs Dragon-Jeffrey's snout* Awwww. You're welcome, bud. * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* * Jaden: Alright, Legend Wings. It's time we practice a couple of things for when we encounter our enemies. * Dragon-Jeffrey: *nods* * Jaden: For this one. I'm gonna pretend I'm surrounded by enemy vikings and can't fend for myself. You fly off a distance, and when I whistle, you come right back to defend me. Okay? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *nods* *Jaden: Okay than. Here we go. *starts to walk off into the woods* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *flies off to a distance* *Jaden: *thinks to himself* So far so good. This act is kinda fun actually. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles as he flies* *Jaden: *stops at a spot* "Oh no! Enemy vikings! I can't fight them all alone! I need you, boy!!!" *whistles loudly* * (Dragon-Jeffrey quickly arrives at Jaden's side and roars) * Jaden: *smiles* Wow! That sure was quick! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *Jaden: Okay. Next, let me on your back for this. We're gonna pretend that you're fighting enemy vikings while I'm on your back. Just like Hiccup and Toothless sometimes do. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *nods* *Jaden: Lay down, boy. *points to the ground* Down, boy. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *lays down* *Jaden: *smiles* Good boy. *climbs on Dragon-Jeffrey's back* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *Jaden: Now pretend there are enemy vikings around us and attack them with your tail and legs. Don't worry if I fall off. It's part of the practice. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *nods and starts swinging his tail around* *Jaden: *holds on tight like it's a rodeo* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *continues swinging his tail* *Jaden: *holding on* Whoa! Whoa! Whooooooooaaaaa!!! *(After a few swings, Dragon-Jeffrey swings around a pretends to punch and kick around) *Jaden: *looses his grip and falls to the ground* * Dragon-Jeffrey: ...! * Jaden: *doesn't respond and thinks to himself* I hope he knows what to do if this should happen. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *stays by Jaden's side* *Jaden: *thinks to himself* Come on, bro. I know you've got this. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *continues fighting* *Jaden: *speaks to Dragon-Jeffrey through telepathy* No, bro. If I fall unconscious, you've got try to wake me up. I'm pretending to be unconscious. *(Dragon-Jeffrey walks to Jaden and tries to wake him up) *Jaden: *murmurs a bit* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *continues nudging Jaden* *Jaden: *pretends to wake up, and smiles* Hey, bud. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles and licks him* *Jaden: *laughs* Hey! Legend Wings! Cut that out! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *laughs* *Jaden: *sarcastically* Very funny, boy. *(suddenly, Jaden hears a growling come from Dragon-Jeffrey's big belly) *Jaden: *smiles* Getting hungry, bud? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *nods* *Jaden: *smiles* Come on. Let's get you something to eat. *starts to walk to a river* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *follows Jaden* *(Jaden takes out a fishing net, throws it in the river, catches a whole school of fish and drags the net back out) *Jaden: *smiles* There. That should be enough to fill up that big ol' belly of yours. * Dragon-Jeffrey: *licks his lips* * Jaden: *speaks to Dragon-Jeffrey through telepathy* Sorry it's all raw and uncooked. But you've gotta eat like this like the other dragons do. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *speaks to Jaden through telepathy* It's okay. *Jaden: *smiles* Dig in. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *starts eating the fish* *Jaden: *lies against Dragon-Jeffrey's big belly and smiles as he watches.* * Dragon-Jeffrey: *thinks to himself while eating* Hm. Not bad. * Jaden: *smiles* Yummy? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *nods* *Jaden: *smiles, and thinks to himself* Whew. Looks like he doesn't have a problem with this after all. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *continues eating his fish* *Jaden: *smiles* * (Soon, he was finished) * Jaden: *smiles and rubs Dragon-Jeffrey's belly* Enjoyed your lunch? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *nods* *Jaden: *smiles while rubbing Dragon-Jeffrey's big belly* I love you "Legend Wings." * Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* * Jaden: ....! *Chuckles a bit* Looks like I've given you a bit too much fish.... * Dragon-Jeffrey: *looks and notices how his belly has expanded a bit more* * Jaden: *to himself* Oh dear.... *Dragon-Jeffrey: *thinks to himself* Hm... *Jaden: Sorry.... * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles and licks Jaden* * Jaden: ....! You're not mad at me? * Dragon-Jeffrey: *shakes his head "no"* * Jaden: *smiles and speaks to Dragon-Jeffrey through telepathy* I'm still sorry though. I didn't realize it was too much. I just wanted to give you a good lunch. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *speaks through telepathy* No worries. A little exercise will do some good for me. Trivia * Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Written Stories